Never Say Never
by LoveBowTies
Summary: So, this is a CrissColfer fanfiction! If you don't like, just don't read plz :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a CrissColfer fanfiction, if you don't like, don't read! I don own any of Glee, Chris or Darren -Sadly :(- **

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, I'm from Brazil and I used (or at least tried to use) all my skills, which are not many. Forgive me for any grammar errors, and I hope you enjoy**!

**Day 1**

Wasn't being a good week for Chris, he have to work a lot, reading the script and writing the second part of The Land Of Stories. In the morning, Chris have to go to work at 5am. He was tired and the week seend too pass slowly.

"Goooooooood Mooooooorniiiiiiiing!" Lea says "_Oh God… _Hi Lea! " "What's wrong Chris?" "Nothing, I'm just tired...I didn't sleept last night."

"OMG ,why?" "I was with headache" "Hm, do you want a medicine?" "No thanks Lea, I'm better now"

This wasn't why Chris didn't sleep, he didn't sleep because he was thinking in somethin' personal, thinking how lonely he was.

Of course he have a "secret" crush in someone, but what can he do about that? It's the kind of crush that _**never could happen**_, like if a dog and a cat falling in love, this person was too far but at the same time too close... For Chris, he was the most handsome and hot person in ALL world.

Chris was lost in his own feelings. He heard someone getting closer.

"Hey gorgeous !" "Hi Dare" "What is going on?" I was thinking about how lonely and unhappy I am – He thought - "I'm fine and you?" "Better now. So… Do you want to come to a party in Mark's house? He ask me to come and ask you." "No, thank you Dare…But, no" "Oh come on gorgeous! It will be fun!"

Was almost torture for Chris heard Darren calling he gorgeous. " Really… I don't want to go Dare…" "Okay… So I see you in ten minutes in set, bye bye" "Bye"

CHRIIIIIS! What the hell are you doing? Why you didn't accepted this invitation? DARREN invited you to a party, you are listening yourself? DARREN! D-A-R-R-E-N invited you and you don't go? Come on you dumb human! – Chris was fighting with his head.

Twenty minutes later Chris heard his phone ringing.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU CHRIS ?" "What the…" Chris look at the clock " OH MY GOD, Ryan, I'm Sorry, I'm late!" "CHRIS!" "I- I'm so so sorry Ryan, please, it not going to happen again, I promise" "Hm, okay Chris, but go NOW to the set! It's your scene with Darren"

Damn, Chris was almost dying just to be standing close to Darren, and now he have a scene, of course, it's not the first scene that he have with Darren, he just wasn't in the time.

"CUT! NOW YOU CAN GO HOME CHRIS" "Thank you Ryan, and again, I'm so sorry" "Accepted, now go home and sleep Chris, Good bye" "Bye Ryan."

Ryan was like a father to Chris, I fact, to everyone, he was sweet and supportive, of course when he wasn't angry.

Chris enter on his trailer saying "Okay, now I can go home and live my "wonderful" life, without anyone YEEY!" Chris was speaking to himself. "Keys, keys, keys… Where the hell are my keys?" "Looking for somethin' gorgeous?" "OH MY GOD DARREN! YOU SCARED ME!" Darren laugh "You sound so sarcastic when you said "wonderful life" " "Yes Why?" "What is wrong with you baby? Are you sad with something?" "Yes, I am, I cant find my keys" Darren pick up Chris keys of his pocket "You mean, this key?" "Heeeey give me that you kid!" "Come and catch baby" "Darren, I'm warning you …" "What are you gonna do?" "I am a ninja master Dare, don't do this!" "Oh, really?" Darren sound jokey "Yes" "OH REALLY?"

Chris with just one jump catch his keys "I warned you Darren" Darren tries to catch the keys again, but he can't, because Chris is taller then he. Chris put his arms over his head, where Darren cannot catch the keys because he was small… And when Darren get the chance, he came close and start to tickle Chris.

"Hey stop!" "What?" "Pleeease stop!" "Whaat? I can hear you" Darren push Chris to the sofa , Chris tried to move away from he, but Darren was too strong. Chris cant stop laughing, for Darren, that was the most cute laugh in the world. Darren stopped and Chris fell into his lap, he did not stop laughing "I hate when someone tickle me! And you know that! I hate you!" "Oh shut up, you deserved" "I have to go home Darren" "So your not are going to Mark's place?" "No…" Darren seems a little unhappy, but is fine "I guess I see you in the morning" "Yes Dare" "Okay, bye baby"

Gee, it's going to be a long night without Chris, but, it's okay… No wait, it's not okay, I'm not happy, I mean, all my friends are here but, _seems like something is missing_ without my best friend…-Darren thought out loud-

"Hey buddy! With who are you talking?" Mark ask "Sorry I was thinking out loud…" "What's wrong buddy?""Nothing, why?'' "Hm, where is Chris?" Darren didn't need to say anything, his eyes spoke for him "Hum, he didn't come" "Oh I see…" "I think I will go home" "Now? It's so soon!" "Sorry, I am not in the mood today…" "Okay so, I see you tomorrow?" "Yes of course!"

Darren was going to his house when he realized that he was missing Chris, he needed Chris with him. So he turn back and he go to Chris apartment.

That night Chris was alone, alone in his apartment, without anybody, just he and Brian his cat.

He don't want to be alone, he just someone to be holding him. Anyone can see his lonely, he doesn't show, it's like, he's invisible. But someone have notice how lonely Chris was, someone that Chris knew that even in the lonely days he could trust. But _it's like something was missing _on that apartment.

He heard his cell phone ringing, and he go running to pick up his phone, wondering that someone important was calling. And was someone important, was he's best friend, Darren. That "special" friend, when Chris pick up his phone, a BIG smile comes out in his face.

"Hi Chris, How are you?" Unhappy –Chris thought- "I'm okay…" Darren knew, just in listen his best friend voice, _something was wrong… "_Baby, what's wrong?" "It's just…Nothing." "Oh, come on baby! It's me, I know that is something wrong with you" Chris almost crying said "It's something personal Dare… Can I call you later?'' "Sure!" "Okay, just give me five minutes"

Chris was too shy to tell Darren what was going on.

Darren was going to Chris apartment, with his cell phone in hands. A few minutes later Darren was in front of Chris apartment, when Chris finally decided don't call Darren again he heard someone knocking on the door. Who can be Chris tough, and when he opened the door, was Darren. Chris don't say anything, he was shocked. "SURPRISE!" "D-Dare?" "I know that you aren't going to call me back, so…Here I am!"

Damn it! Chris thought, what was supposed he saying to Darren? Hey, I'm not going to call you back because I am too shy to speak with my best friend? And every time I speak with you in the phone I get blushed? No, so e said "C-come in"

"So, baby, what is wrong with you? And don't say that its nothing because I know you, you can trust me, I know all your secrets, I guess…" Chris get blushed, Darren doesn't know all his secrets, he didn't know that Chris have a BIG crush in himself… "What's the THING Chris?" "This is too personal Darren, I don't know how can I tell you this…" "Oh My God are you pregnant?" Chris laugh "Oh shut up!" but his laugh don't go for long "No, I guess… I'm just…I don't know" Darren start to get worried, "Did someone hurt you?'' "No" "Someone die?" "No" "Pleeeease tell me Chris!" " Why I have to?"

Brian was watching the conversation from his bed, Darren looked at Brian and was like he want to tell something "Okay Chris, number one, you're my best friend, number two you will fell better, number three, I really, really, really care about you.." Darren come and sit next to Chris in the sofa, grabbing Chris hand, looking fixed with his hazel puppy eyes to Chris baby blue eyes, Chris didn't know how similar he was to his own character, to Kurt, holding hands was a symbol of trust and love, he almost melted with that hazel eyes staring at him…

"I'm lonely Dare…" "No you're not" "Yes I am" "No I am right here!" "I mean not now" "What?" "I mean, I want to be with someone Dare…" Darren finally understand what Chris was talking about "Oh…" Chris was crying, Darren didn't like to see anybody crying, but this time, was his best friend, and that was the most painful thing he ever see.

"Please baby…Don't cry…" Chris look at Darren and see that his puppy hazel eyes wasn't that far from his baby blue eyes "You're so beautiful, please don't cry" and when he closed his eyes, Darren came and kissed him. Chris was shacking, this time wasn't a scene from Glee, this time was real, and he could feel that this time was real… "What are you doing Dare?" he said almost in a whisper.

"Shhh" and Darren continue the kiss. That was the most perfect kiss in all the world, was soft, warm, wonderful, cute and when came from the right person-a wonderful person in fact - on the right time, is like magic.

Chris opened his eyes, Darren's eyes were closed, and he could feel that he was enjoying the kiss. Chris doesn't know how to kiss "in that way", he was staring Darren's lips, he stop kissing Darren, he was hysteric "What's wrong Chris? You want me to stop?" "NO, no, no, never stop…'' And saying this Chris threw himself into Darren's face and with a big but soft smile in his face Darren says "Wow!"and continues.

The kiss was starting to be "wild", Chris was afraid, in every kiss Darren smiled, and this for Chris, was a great signal.

It can be possible…-Chris thought- why Darren, after all this time, how can he do this thing to me?

Chris stop kissing, Darren was looking at Chris, cute as ever, his puppy hazel eyes were the pupils more dilated than ever, he stopped "I'm going too fast right?" Chris wanted to kiss Darren, but he was too afraid and shocked to continue this, when Darren realized that he was going too fast he stopped and just hold Chris, and they stay a really long time that way, just hugging Chris.

Hours later…

"Do you want something to eat Dare?" "I think is time for me to go home…" "Pleeeeeeease stay here tonight !" "What?" "I-I mean…" Chris get blushed, he was like an tomato "Okay I stay here tonight!" "Really?" "Yees Chris" and Chris smiled and hug Darren tightly.

"Do you want Chinese or Mexican food Dare?" "I don't know, what do you prefer?" "I have a better idea!" "What?" "I can cook for us if you want" "Good idea Chris…"

So, Chris goes to the kitchen, he picked all the ingredients and start cooking . "Dare, if you want to use the notebook, you can" "Thanks, I'm gonna check my email" Darren starts to see his email, nothing new there, "Darren, after you're done there, can you put the dishes in the table?" "Of course!" Darren check his email, and after he did this, he put the dishes on the table like Chris asked "I think everything is ready" "Thanks Darren, just one minute, everything is almost done here" "Okay"

A few minutes later:

"Jeez, why your food is sooo good Chris?" "Because I made with love" "How cute grandma!" Chris laugh. After they had dinner, Chris picked up his notebook and check his email too "Okay I clean all here Chris" "No no no! I'm not gonna let you do this" "You can stop me, I'm already done!'' "You dumb cute little human" "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE CHRIS!" "Oh! I'm sorry sir…" Chris said, jokely.

Later in the night, Chris was putting new sheets in the bed, Darren entry in the bedroom and find Chris "I put on the bed clean clothes if you want" "Thanks" "Okay, everything is change and clean, you stay here in the bed and I will go take a shower, and if you want something you just…" Chris looked at Darren, and Darren was staring he, Darren come closer to him putting his hand around Chris waist and they locked eyes, hazel puppy eyes and baby blue eyes, was a good combination, a _really _good combination. Darren with his puppy eyes and pink glasses on his head, damn, how can he be so hot?

"I'm going to take a shower! "Okay Chris, when you're back, I want to talk with you" "Help me sir…"

Chris go to the bathroom and take a really quick shower.

"What are you thinking Chris?" "What?" "I'm not gonna let you sleep on the sofa "No, no you're'' Darren cut Chris "You're going to sleep with me of course!" Chris looked at Darren with an unbelievable expression _Oh God Darren what you just said_ –Darren thought-

Please Chris don't get blush! Oh my God Darren, what are you thinking? Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing? How can I say no to you? Damn, this stupid pink glasses, that stupid hot guy, stupid perfect body, damn it DARREN! Why did you do this thing to me? Why you can be so cute? – Chris thought and get really blushed – "I-I-I mean i-if you w-want…" Chris never have seem Darren so nervous, he almost can't talk, was cute.

WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID DARREN? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU DAMN HUMAM ? Oh my God, I need to get out of here… -Darren thought-

Chris came closer and put his arms around Darren's neck and kiss him in the lips , softly, "Of course I will Dare…" and Chris go to the other room. " Wow! Darren what is going on? Anyone never did this to you, I am so nervous, but I'm felling so… Jeez… I don't know…" Darren says whispering, he never think that a girl could ever do this to him… But this time was a guy, this time was his best friend, was Christopher… _Christopher Paul Colfer_ He was cute, hot, handsome, hot and…. I already said hot? Of course yes! How can he forgot this ?

So Darren lie down, slowly, he don't want to scare Chris away, Chris was like a scary kitten, if you go to fast he run away hissing. But, if you go slow and carefully he came to you with a lot of love, and Darren as his best friend knew that. So Chris came shy and lie down, he came closer to Darren and put his arm on his chest. He was burning, and Chris felt that. "It's okay if I do this right?" "O-of course" "You look kinda of cute when you get nervous" Darren smiled "You too baby" "I'm tired Dare" Chris get back to Darren, and he put his arms around Chris and they sleep.

**Day 2**

In the next day Chris was waking up, he put his hand on the other side of the bed "Good morning Dar…" he was alone, the other side of the bed was cold "Oh my God, was all this a dream? I didn't sleep with him? He didn't kissed me? He wasn't here hugging me? I wasn't in his arms last night?''

"Hey gorgeous! You're awake!" "Oh Darren…" Chris run and hug Darren "Hum…?" "Thanks God you are here" "Of course I am, where else I can be?" "I don't know, maybe… Maybe all this was a dream, maybe you didn't stay here…" "Hey baby, calm down, I am here with you, I stayed here last night here, I kissed you…" Oh God… This words sounds so good getting out of Darren's mouth, was so… Chris felt loved with Darren there, the only person who didn't was liking the visit was Brian he was jealous of Darren, and he express his jealous, Darren was in bathroom taking a shower when Brian go in the bedroom and go over Darren's clothes and cut all the clothes with his nails.

It was funny, because everybody thinks that cats and dogs don't have emotion, but Chris knew that, wasn't the first time that Brian did this to someone, one day Brian was so mad with Chris because he didn't give an toy for him, that he enter in Chris car and did a mess, like, he scratched ALL.

Darren enter in Chris's bedroom and put his clothes, Chris was in the living room watching television when Darren came in the door and saying with an angry, high pitched and funny voice "So, Chris, How do I look?" Chris can't stop laughing "Why did you do this to you clothes?" "What did you're LITTLE DEMONIAC KITTY did to my clothes? Why Brian? Why are you doing this?" Brian looked at Darren with a regret face "Oh, Darren, it's like you said _It's not even you, you see it's part of HIS chemistry THIS IS JEALOUSY_" "Brian look at me, I will never take Chris from you, Chris is yours, you just need to know how can we share Chris, because you love him, but I love Chris too. I really don't want fight with you, you are one of my best friend, so I forgive you! And now Chris is OURS, okay?" Brian look at Darren with an affirmative face like he understand every word Darren just said .

Chris didn't know if he laugh because Darren was talking with his cat, or freaking out because Darren said that he love Chris "Okay, that was funny" "What ? I'm just a normal **gay **speaking with a cat!" "Dare" "What?" "You said gay, you didn't mean guy?" "Y-yes of of of c-course".

"What you want to eat today?" "Hm, I have a idea" "What Dare?" "Can you teach me how to cook something?" Chris's eyes sparkled "Yes! What you want to learn?" "I want to learn how to bake cupcakes!" "Cupcakes Darren? How old are you? Five? You cannot lunch cupcakes! _And I want to teach you how to live in a adults world!_" "Come on Chris, pleeease?" And Darren looked at Chris with his puppy cute face "Are you thinking that if you make this cute face for me will change something?" "Cute face? I'm not doing any cute face, this is my normal face, it's not my fault if I am in the second place of cuteness guy in the world!" "Wow, second? I have to meet the first" "Hm… I don't think so" "Why, are you afraid that I fall in love with him? "No, it's because you don't need, the first is you" Darren came closer and kiss Chris, Chris stay static, just kissing him back. He can't close his eyes, his brain doesn't work anymore, but Darren's eyes stayed closed.

Brian was watching, he could see that Chris was happy with Darren, so he didn't fell jealous anymore, he was happy too, because now Chris wasn't unhappy anymore, he was with a sparkles in his eyes, he was in love.

Chris stop kissing Darren "So, do you want to start the cupcakes now?" "Okay…" "Pick that spoon for me Dare?" "Sure! Yeees! Now I'm going to know how to bake cupcakes!Weeee! Can we go to the market?" "Yes, I have to pick some things, what you need?" "I need everything that a cupcake need! Cupcake no, baby cupcakes! They need sparkles, glitter, pink… This kind of stuff! They need to be cute and fluffy" "What? Fluffy? What is a fluffy cupcake?" "A fluffy baby cupcake is a small cupcake with all of cute stuff! Sugar, spice and all kind of good stuff! Awn, already sounds cute!" "Dare?" "Yes honey" "Are you making fun of me?" "Why I will do this?" "Because your sounding too gay to be you" "Hum, Chris, baby, it's because I'm happy to be with you, and when I am with you I can be who I really am! And this is great! And… Wait, you said "**too**" gay? I already sound gay before?" "Yes… A little, why? You don't like when someone call you gay? It's that an offense to you?" "No Chris! Just sounds weird…" "Why?"

Because I am, I think, am I? – Darren thought- "Because when I was a kid, before I turn to be popular course, everyone called me gay because I loved Broadway and musicals , and, I don't know, it was weird… But, okay! Lets buy pinky things!" "Okay, what kind of "pinky" things you want?" "Hm, let me see…" "M&M's !""Of course! I love M&M's! They have the rainbow colors!" "And you gay is showing again Dare" "Come on Chris! Let me just be me!" "What the hell are you saying?" "Just… Just forget all I said…" "Okay, I'll try" "Take the pink colorant, to cover the cupcake" "You're really going to do pink cupcakes?" "Of course, pink is my favorite color!" "Yeah, I know" "Take that mini marshmallow and all kind of sweet stuff and of course Diet Coke" "You don't even like Diet Coke Dare…" "I know, but you like, and if you like, I can like too." "Oh you're so cute" "You're more baby".

There was a woman passing near them with a face of disgust and disapproval "Can you two stop it? This is a public place, there are kid here! And when you two act like this, I don't even know how to say what it is! It's disgusting! Stop it!"

Chris seems ashamed and sad he came closer to Darren hugging him tightly, hiring his face on Darren's chest, like he was a child. Darren gets angry "Stop it you! We can "act" the way we want, this is a public place like you just said. And the only person who's disgusting and annoying someone here is you, with your prejudice against us! And we are just talking! But if I want to kiss him, I kiss, because this is A PUBLIC PLACE and I can be who I really am!"

And Darren said it and pulls Chris close to him and kisses Chris. The woman was embarrassed, just looking at them, she felt bad and get out of there.

Chris takes a deep breath "Why you did this?" "I do not like people who do not respect the decisions, opinions and others' sexuality. Prejudice is just ignorance Chris, one day she will see that she is wrong." "So when you kissed me was just a revenge? Just an revenge? You can't do these things to me Darren! You think I don't have feelings? You think that, you can kiss me every time you want, that I will not have feelings?"

"Chris calm down!" "Calm down? How can I calm down? That was a bad idea Darren! I don't like when you do this! I felt bad, I felt really, really bad!" "But…" "But what? Don't stay right there just staring at me! You ar…"

Darren cut Chris and kisses him again "Oh, Shut up Chris" ''Oh God… Stop doing this Darren! Shit, why you keep doing this? I hate you! You damn human! You're ruining my life! You're idiot!" "You really want to know why I do this?""Of course! Damn it! I will not cry! I do not want to cry! I can control my feelin…" "I do this because I love you" -just silence- "What…? What did you said?" "I said that o love you" "Darren, y-you…" "Chris I love you, simple like that. I am in love with you. Did you understand?" "But, h-how can you be in l-love with m-me?" "It's simple, you are the most handsome, hot, cute and intelligent guy in the entire world, we like the same things, we are bout nerds and you love me." "H-how you k-know that I was… I am in love with you" "I can feel, when you are close to me, you feel happy.'' "Can we go home, please Dare?" "Of course baby, and we bake the cupcakes another day, okay?" "Okay".

In the way to Chris's house, they don't talk, Darren stayed all the time staring at Chris with his cute hazel puppy eyes and pink glasses on head. Chris was confused and shocked; Darren thought it's better to go home.

When they arrive, Darren picked his clothes and everything he bring and put on the car "What are you doing Dare…?" "I'm going home" "Why? You're leaving me? Please don't leave me" "No, I am just giving you time to think" "Think in what?" "You're confused Chris, I can see in your eyes, you don't have that sparkle in your eye anymore, and I don't want to be the reason." "But…" "Just give a break, okay?" "Okay… But, please, promise it's just a break? That you're never going to leave me?" "Sure baby" "How long?" "I don't know, you tell me when you are ready" "Hm, okay. I'll keep saying that but please promise, you'll never leave me?" "Yes baby, I promise" ''Bye" and Darren get back to Chris "Dare…" "Wha…"

And Chris pulled him close by the neck and kissed him, for Darren that was weird, I mean, always Darren kissed Chris, but this time, was Chris who kissed, he almost never kisses Darren, sure, Chris kissed him back all the time, but when Chris first it's like…Magic… I don't know, it's like you enter another world, it's a drug, when you experiment one time, and you want more and more every day. The kiss became to be more intense, passionate. Chris brought Darren closer to him, like if they want to be one.

For Chris, all this was magical, for Darren was hot and lovely at the same time. He felt dizzy, this was so... So... Good? No, good wasn't the word, the word was…

Jeez I can even think –Darren thought-

That was a kiss that Darren would never forget, was cute, soft, and ... Wow, there wasn't how can be described, was beyond perfect.

And during the kiss Darren felt a shiver down his neck to his waist, was Chris, He slid his hands slowly to Darren's waist. Darren thought – Wow Chris, you know what is air right?–

Chris stop kissing Darren, pulling out slowly than ever, of course Darren wanted more, but Chris wanted Darren to know, that when he come back he will waiting for him and will be more of "this".

"Bye Darren" and he closed the door quickly. Darren stayed with his bags on hand staring at the door like "Wow"

I cannot believe I did this - Chris thought with a smile in his face- Oh my God, I think I have to sleep, at last I don't need go to work tomorrow, I don't have any Klaine scenes… Klaine… Blaine and Kurt, Darren and Chris, CrissColfer… Damn world and words! All I can do is take Brian and go to sleep.

He hugs Brian so tightly that he can't move "Brian, you think he will come back?" Brian looked at Chris with a cute face, but, not that cute as Darren.

Darren what he just did to you? – He thought – Damn it! You really love he, doesn't? But, why? When? How? Darren asked himself, was him really in love with his best friend? With another guy? A handsome, cute, flawless, spectacular, talented, brilliant, amazing and hot… - Darren shivered- … So hot… WOW okay Darren wake up! What are you thinking? Darren was driving home when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Hi…" was Chris with a shyly cute voice "I just called to see if you had already gotten home" "Yes, I just open the door…" "Good to know… So, was just this. Good night Dare" "Night Chris…" "Dare…" Darren answered fast as he can "Yes Chris?" "I…I…" _Love you _ -Chris thought– but he can't say that, at least, not now… "Chris?" "I have to GO..." and He turn the cell phone of and hug Brian once more, this time, he slept.

He was about to say… I felt in his voice… Oh, I can't believe, what if, if he loves me too? Wait, too? Darren are you admitting? Are you sure? What are you going to do now? No, no, no, you need to be sure first. But, now how? Then Darren remind his song and start singing out loud:

"And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,

Doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,

But, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,

Well I still think that we're in love."

I'm soooo tired! I have to sleep, tomorrow I don't have any scenes, and I will not go to the set tomorrow will be better to take the day off to think…

**Day 3**

The morning was warm and great to go out and walk, Darren was waking up, he opened his eyes, he took a deep breath, the silence in his apartment was good, was a serene morn… BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP DAMN CLOCK! I FORGOT TO TURN IT OFF! Darren picked the clock and throw in the floor, he stayed intact and biping AAAH! SHUT UP, Darren broke the clock! AAH! I'm gonna take a shower…

Chris' was already wake, when his phone start ring, Oh… Who is…? When he looked at the screen, was Ryan.

"Good morning sunshine!" "Hello Ryan…" "Oh God Chris! What's going on with you?" "Nothing, just tired, sorry…" "Okay, I just want to know if you know why Darren pick the day of, I mean, he don't have any scenes today, but I don't know…" "I don't know too Ryan, in fact, why you call ME to ask something about Darren?" "Hum… I really didn't think about …Bye Chris!" "Bye?" and Ryan turn off the phone quickly "Okay, that was weird…"

"I think I need a coffee, my day is already awful. But, why Darren picked the day off, and why Ryan called me, asking about Darren? Okay, now I'm totally confused! And now I am talking to myself!" Brian was staring at Chris, scared "Why are you looking at me like this Brian? You never had a bad day? Brian, I'm going to the set bye!"

Chris arrived in the set, he was like crap, with dark circles in his eyes, he was more an sleepwalking then a person.

Darren hear his phone ringing he goes running to catch his phone, expecting was Chris calling, but wasn't, was Mark "Hey man what's up?" "Hey buddy! How you doing?" "I'm fine, do you know what happened to Chris?" "WHAT? WHY?" "I don't know, he just arrived at the set and he's with dark circles under his eyes and he seems like he was crying, and the way he is walking, I don't think is Chris, maybe just an zombie enter in his trailer and picked up Kurt's clothes…" "He's that bad?" "Yes" "Oh my God…" "Did you know something that I don't Darren?" "No…" "Wait, I think he is talking with himself, wait a minute, I'm going heard" "Okay, don't turn the phone off" "Sure" "Darren, he is singing an music" "What music? I can't hear" "He's singing one music, I think the music is Not Alone, because he repeat Not Alone all the time" "Not Alone? C-can you repeat what he sing?" "Of course!"

"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be..."

"Darren..." "What? Why you stopped" "He is crying" "Oh..." "Wait he start singing again"

"Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through"

"Oh my God…" "Hey, this music… Darren, are you crying?" This music, this music is mine and yes I am crying…" "Why are you crying?" "I-I have to go Mark...Please, take care of him for me.'' "Okay buddy, see ya"

"I can't believe I've made Chris cry, I've made _my_ Chris cry…" Darren was so bad, he couldn't sleep more, he felt bad and guilty, he start crying "I can't believe… I'm ruining Chris' life…" Saying this, he goes to his bedroom and cried a really long time, then falling sleep.

Was late in the night, Chris was in the kitchen, picking up on can of Diet Coke, when he's phone vibrates, Chris picked up he's phone hopefully wondering was Darren, but wasn't , was an anonymous message, he opened the message and start reading

From: Anonymous  
To: Chris  
Message: "Hey gorgeous… You maybe don't know me… But I know you well… I know, that you're alone in your house, alone… Only you and your cat, his name is Brian isn't it ? He's very cute… But not more than you are, I think you should start worrying , maybe have someone watching you…"

Chris picked up Brian, enter in his bedroom and lock all the doors and windows, with his phone in hands, he start reading his texts with Darren, after one hour he slept.

Day 4

Chris wake up with, again, his phone vibrating.

From: Anonymous  
To: Chris  
Message: "Hey gorgeous, sleep well? I just saw you waking up, and I think: he is probably going to Glee now… Isn't ? Drive safe…"

"God, am I in danger? Who can be? If someone try to kill me? And…- He heard a noise in the kitchen, he was too scared to go and see what was going on, than he saw a shadow…- I can't go there… And if… If he is there, waiting for me? I don't have any guns or anything here in my bedroom – Chris search with his eyes for something- Just this freaking lightsaber… Oh wait! My ninja stars! They are in my closet! And if I can throw the stars like I did on Conan's show? I can, I think…Maybe, I… - Chris heard again the noise, but this time more intense.

He picked up all his ninja stars and carefully go downstairs to see what was going on, He walked carefully and quietly down the hall, hiding, so the person who was there, didn't saw Chris. When he came into the kitchen door, he start laughing, was just Brian in the on top of the kitchen counter trying to reach the feed.

"Oh Brian! You scared me so much! I thought was someone trying to kill me. What are you doing up there? – Then Chris remembered that he forgot feeding Brian all day – Oh buddy… I'm so sorry, I promise you I'll never forget you again." Chris was feeding Brian when his phone vibrates again.

From: Anonymous

To: Chris

Message: Oh… Poor kitty cat! How can you forgot your own cat? He isn't special for you? Oh! How can I forgot… Just one person is special for you, the only one you will never going to forgot… Even when you don't want, but he is always in your head…

Is he talking about Da… that person? Oh Chris you're so stupid, he didn't say anyone's name, but your head is saying out loud DARREN! DARREN CRISS! DARREN EVERETT CRISS! Yes that stupid guy, that stupid hot person who said to you that he loves you! Why are you calling him an idiot? Look at you Mister! You are the dumbest person in the whole world!

Why I told him that I was… I am in love with him? Why I did this? Now he is confused. He doesn't love me back, maybe he don't even likes me… I ruined our friendship, I ruined my life, and probably his life too. What can I do now? How can I be so stupid? Even when I didn't done anything wrong I mess it up! I did the right thing leaving Chris. Or… wait, the right thing? I love him. In what way leaving the person you love is right? Oh his right, I am stupid, maybe the most stupid person in the whole world . I need to hug him, I need feel him in my arms, I need HIM… -Darren said and then he look at his piano- but I need to do this in the RIGHT way, I need something special, something romantic…, I could totally sing Teenage Dream for him but… *Click* Darren had an idea NOT ALONE! OF COURSE! He was singing this music one day after…I, well, left him. If someone come here in my house, they're probably think I'm nuts… Because I'm speaking with myself…

Naya enter in Chris' trailer with her Cheerio outfit "Wassup Kurt" "Really Naya? Please…" "Wow, you're really not okay, in fact, who's Naya?" "Please Naya, STOP" – Chris yelled- "Sorry for doing nothing" "I'm not in the mood" "What happened?" "Can't tell you" "Why you can't tell me? Is this about Darren?" _Thanks God I am an actor_ – Chris taught – "No, why should it be?" "Because yesterday you were singing Not Alone and crying, I said singing? I mean, screaming the music Not Alone…" "What?" "Don't play with me Porcelain !" Chris smiled "They don't even call Kurt Porcelain anymore, why you call me that?" "Because you're skin is like porcelain" "You know… They call you bitch" "And I am a bitch, in real life but I'm being cute with you now, because I want to know the truth" "Look how cute you sound" "Shut up Porcelain, now I'm speaking with Colfer" "I'm not going to tell you anything about this" "So it is about Darren" Chris got panicked, but he used all his acting skills to answer "No it's not" "I can feel it is" Chris got so angry, was like if a little kitty turn to be a lion "Shut up bitch, you know nothing" Naya tried to sound offended, but she can't, she was laughing so much and then she looks at Chris, he was serious "I'm not laughing Naya" "Serious Chris?" "Yes, and I am walking away now" Like he said, he walked away from his trailer, leaving Naya alone and totally shocked, she never had seem Chris saying stuff like that, he was sweet and cute, now he's… this…

Naya called Mark later in the day, Mark had took the day of just for fun. Mark was watching TV when Naya called him Hey Nay, how are you?'' "Worried" "What? What happened?'' "You see Darren almost every day, right?" "Yes…'' "Did you notice something awkward?" "In fact, yes, something about…" Naya cut him and they said together "Chris" "Yes, why? "Chris was like crap today, then I gone and talk to him and when I asked 'is this about Darren?' he panicked and call me bitch" Well he didn't said any lie…" "HEY" "Just kidding!" "Better" "But wait, Chris called you bitch?" "Yes" "Chris?" "Yeeees" "Chris Colfer?" "Yes Mark…" "Porcelain?" "Mark, shut up and listen to me, and yes this Chris" "Yes, I have noticed that something was wrong when Chris start 'singing'…" Naya cut him again and they say together "Not Alone" "Yeah! Get out of my head!" "I think everybody heard Chris singing and crying…" "Probably, then I called Darren, and I asked him if he knew, then Darren said 'Why? Is he crying?' I said yes, then Darren starts crying and he said 'I can't believe… what I've done…' Mark was explaining this to Naya, imitating Darren's crying voice. Naya almost fell in the ground laughing, then she realized "Wait, 'what have I done'? "Yes, then I asked if he wasn't telling me something, so he said 'I've got to go , and turn off his cell phone" "Interesting" "Good you think other's pain interesting, you are so cute!" "No, no, I mean, Chris and Darren" "You mean…" "Yes" "I can't say anything, I'm the most CrissColfer shipper in the whole world" "So let's get our eyes open, okay?" "Okay, love your idea, bye Nay-Nay" "Bye Mark" She said rolling her eyes.

"I think I should call Darren" Mark said picking his phone then his Iphone slides through his hand and "kiss" the floor "DAMN IT! I broke my Iphone" Now he's probably not going to call Darren… "Tomorrow I talk with him, after I go to the store – Mark tought-

Chris, now in his apartment, trying to write a new chapter for his book, but he can't, he was getting so frustrated. Brian was playing with a ball that inside was a bell, Chris was getting angry with that annoying noise, but when Brian come inside Chris bedroom, Chris screamed "STOP BRIAN! SHIT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOUGHT THIS STUPID BALL FOR YOU!" Picking the ball and throwing through the window, Brian instantly stopped and ran away, he never heard Chris screamed, never…

Chris cell phone starts ringing again "Ah, what the hell…" then he saw the shining message symbol "Oh no…"

From: Anonymous  
To: Chris  
Message: Why are you screaming? Look what time is it! Is THREE IN THE MORNING CHRISTOPHER! SHUT UP GORGEOUS…Or do you want me to come over and see you :) ? I can go right now…

Chris panicked (again), he starts searching for Brian "Brian please! Come here! I promise never scream to you again, come here honey!" Chris enters in the bathroom and found Brian, inside the bathtub, shacking with fear, Chris look into Brian's eyes "Brian, I promise I'll never do this again, but we have to get out of here now." Chris picked up Brian and goes downstairs running, Chris just picked his cell phone, his keys and his laptop and enters running in his car, putting Brian inside the cat box and turning on the car.

He was so scared, and Brian was too, Chris just enter in the car and start driving he don't even knew where was he going, but when he stopped the car, twenty minutes later, he found himself with Brian in one hand and knocking on someone's door.

Darren was finishing his music to Chris and he heard someone knocking in the doorn, he opened, Ryan was in front of Darren's apartment "Jeez, I forgot you were coming to pass me the new script!" "Why? Do you have company? I can come back tomorrow" "No, I just forgot… Come in! Sit on the couch, you want something to drink?" "No thank you Darren, so, you were working in the piano, right?" "Yes, I was working in a music, you know my music Not Alone?" "Yes" "So, I'm changing the words for someone…" "Hmmm, can I read?" "Noooooo, if you read you'll know who I'm talking about!" "I think I already know Darren…"

Twenty minutes later, Darren heard the door again, he was almost done with Ryan, but they were talking more than working "One minute Ryan" Ryan stayed in the couch, watching Darren getting the door, Darren opened the door, he froze when he saw Chris cleaning his tears with one hand and in the other hand, Brian. Brian jumped from Chris' arms into the apartment, Chris look inside the apartment and saw someone ''Oh, y-you have c-company… I should leave…" Darren grabbed Chris's arm "You're not going anywhere" Darren guide him to the sofa and sit by his side, Chris was crying, he closed his eyes in silence.

" I think I should leave…" Ryan says, Darrenguide him to the door "I'm sorry Ryan, but he needs me" "I know, I won't tell anyone Darren. I know that you two were together" Darren smiling, hugged Ryan "Thank you" "Bye Darren" "Bye" "Oh! And Darren, take the week for you two"

_**To be Continued...**_

**So! Thx for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Plz, if there is something you dont like it, or whatever... Please contact me! Thx again! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a CrissColfer fanfiction, if you don't like, don't read! I don own any of Glee, Chris or Darren -Sadly :(- **

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, I'm from Brazil and I used (or at least tried to use) all my skills, which are not many. Forgive me for any grammar errors, and I hope you enjoy**!

**Day 1**

Wasn't being a good week for Chris, he have to work a lot, reading the script and writing the second part of The Land Of Stories. In the morning, Chris have to go to work at 5am. He was tired and the week seend too pass slowly.

"Goooooooood Mooooooorniiiiiiiing!" Lea says "_Oh God… _Hi Lea! " "What's wrong Chris?" "Nothing, I'm just tired...I didn't sleept last night."

"OMG ,why?" "I was with headache" "Hm, do you want a medicine?" "No thanks Lea, I'm better now"

This wasn't why Chris didn't sleep, he didn't sleep because he was thinking in somethin' personal, thinking how lonely he was.

Of course he have a "secret" crush in someone, but what can he do about that? It's the kind of crush that _**never could happen**_, like if a dog and a cat falling in love, this person was too far but at the same time too close... For Chris, he was the most handsome and hot person in ALL world.

Chris was lost in his own feelings. He heard someone getting closer.

"Hey gorgeous !" "Hi Dare" "What is going on?" I was thinking about how lonely and unhappy I am – He thought - "I'm fine and you?" "Better now. So… Do you want to come to a party in Mark's house? He ask me to come and ask you." "No, thank you Dare…But, no" "Oh come on gorgeous! It will be fun!"

Was almost torture for Chris heard Darren calling he gorgeous. " Really… I don't want to go Dare…" "Okay… So I see you in ten minutes in set, bye bye" "Bye"

CHRIIIIIS! What the hell are you doing? Why you didn't accepted this invitation? DARREN invited you to a party, you are listening yourself? DARREN! D-A-R-R-E-N invited you and you don't go? Come on you dumb human! – Chris was fighting with his head.

Twenty minutes later Chris heard his phone ringing.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU CHRIS ?" "What the…" Chris look at the clock " OH MY GOD, Ryan, I'm Sorry, I'm late!" "CHRIS!" "I- I'm so so sorry Ryan, please, it not going to happen again, I promise" "Hm, okay Chris, but go NOW to the set! It's your scene with Darren"

Damn, Chris was almost dying just to be standing close to Darren, and now he have a scene, of course, it's not the first scene that he have with Darren, he just wasn't in the time.

"CUT! NOW YOU CAN GO HOME CHRIS" "Thank you Ryan, and again, I'm so sorry" "Accepted, now go home and sleep Chris, Good bye" "Bye Ryan."

Ryan was like a father to Chris, I fact, to everyone, he was sweet and supportive, of course when he wasn't angry.

Chris enter on his trailer saying "Okay, now I can go home and live my "wonderful" life, without anyone YEEY!" Chris was speaking to himself. "Keys, keys, keys… Where the hell are my keys?" "Looking for somethin' gorgeous?" "OH MY GOD DARREN! YOU SCARED ME!" Darren laugh "You sound so sarcastic when you said "wonderful life" " "Yes Why?" "What is wrong with you baby? Are you sad with something?" "Yes, I am, I cant find my keys" Darren pick up Chris keys of his pocket "You mean, this key?" "Heeeey give me that you kid!" "Come and catch baby" "Darren, I'm warning you …" "What are you gonna do?" "I am a ninja master Dare, don't do this!" "Oh, really?" Darren sound jokey "Yes" "OH REALLY?"

Chris with just one jump catch his keys "I warned you Darren" Darren tries to catch the keys again, but he can't, because Chris is taller then he. Chris put his arms over his head, where Darren cannot catch the keys because he was small… And when Darren get the chance, he came close and start to tickle Chris.

"Hey stop!" "What?" "Pleeease stop!" "Whaat? I can hear you" Darren push Chris to the sofa , Chris tried to move away from he, but Darren was too strong. Chris cant stop laughing, for Darren, that was the most cute laugh in the world. Darren stopped and Chris fell into his lap, he did not stop laughing "I hate when someone tickle me! And you know that! I hate you!" "Oh shut up, you deserved" "I have to go home Darren" "So your not are going to Mark's place?" "No…" Darren seems a little unhappy, but is fine "I guess I see you in the morning" "Yes Dare" "Okay, bye baby"

Gee, it's going to be a long night without Chris, but, it's okay… No wait, it's not okay, I'm not happy, I mean, all my friends are here but, _seems like something is missing_ without my best friend…-Darren thought out loud-

"Hey buddy! With who are you talking?" Mark ask "Sorry I was thinking out loud…" "What's wrong buddy?""Nothing, why?'' "Hm, where is Chris?" Darren didn't need to say anything, his eyes spoke for him "Hum, he didn't come" "Oh I see…" "I think I will go home" "Now? It's so soon!" "Sorry, I am not in the mood today…" "Okay so, I see you tomorrow?" "Yes of course!"

Darren was going to his house when he realized that he was missing Chris, he needed Chris with him. So he turn back and he go to Chris apartment.

That night Chris was alone, alone in his apartment, without anybody, just he and Brian his cat.

He don't want to be alone, he just someone to be holding him. Anyone can see his lonely, he doesn't show, it's like, he's invisible. But someone have notice how lonely Chris was, someone that Chris knew that even in the lonely days he could trust. But _it's like something was missing _on that apartment.

He heard his cell phone ringing, and he go running to pick up his phone, wondering that someone important was calling. And was someone important, was he's best friend, Darren. That "special" friend, when Chris pick up his phone, a BIG smile comes out in his face.

"Hi Chris, How are you?" Unhappy –Chris thought- "I'm okay…" Darren knew, just in listen his best friend voice, _something was wrong… "_Baby, what's wrong?" "It's just…Nothing." "Oh, come on baby! It's me, I know that is something wrong with you" Chris almost crying said "It's something personal Dare… Can I call you later?'' "Sure!" "Okay, just give me five minutes"

Chris was too shy to tell Darren what was going on.

Darren was going to Chris apartment, with his cell phone in hands. A few minutes later Darren was in front of Chris apartment, when Chris finally decided don't call Darren again he heard someone knocking on the door. Who can be Chris tough, and when he opened the door, was Darren. Chris don't say anything, he was shocked. "SURPRISE!" "D-Dare?" "I know that you aren't going to call me back, so…Here I am!"

Damn it! Chris thought, what was supposed he saying to Darren? Hey, I'm not going to call you back because I am too shy to speak with my best friend? And every time I speak with you in the phone I get blushed? No, so e said "C-come in"

"So, baby, what is wrong with you? And don't say that its nothing because I know you, you can trust me, I know all your secrets, I guess…" Chris get blushed, Darren doesn't know all his secrets, he didn't know that Chris have a BIG crush in himself… "What's the THING Chris?" "This is too personal Darren, I don't know how can I tell you this…" "Oh My God are you pregnant?" Chris laugh "Oh shut up!" but his laugh don't go for long "No, I guess… I'm just…I don't know" Darren start to get worried, "Did someone hurt you?'' "No" "Someone die?" "No" "Pleeeease tell me Chris!" " Why I have to?"

Brian was watching the conversation from his bed, Darren looked at Brian and was like he want to tell something "Okay Chris, number one, you're my best friend, number two you will fell better, number three, I really, really, really care about you.." Darren come and sit next to Chris in the sofa, grabbing Chris hand, looking fixed with his hazel puppy eyes to Chris baby blue eyes, Chris didn't know how similar he was to his own character, to Kurt, holding hands was a symbol of trust and love, he almost melted with that hazel eyes staring at him…

"I'm lonely Dare…" "No you're not" "Yes I am" "No I am right here!" "I mean not now" "What?" "I mean, I want to be with someone Dare…" Darren finally understand what Chris was talking about "Oh…" Chris was crying, Darren didn't like to see anybody crying, but this time, was his best friend, and that was the most painful thing he ever see.

"Please baby…Don't cry…" Chris look at Darren and see that his puppy hazel eyes wasn't that far from his baby blue eyes "You're so beautiful, please don't cry" and when he closed his eyes, Darren came and kissed him. Chris was shacking, this time wasn't a scene from Glee, this time was real, and he could feel that this time was real… "What are you doing Dare?" he said almost in a whisper.

"Shhh" and Darren continue the kiss. That was the most perfect kiss in all the world, was soft, warm, wonderful, cute and when came from the right person-a wonderful person in fact - on the right time, is like magic.

Chris opened his eyes, Darren's eyes were closed, and he could feel that he was enjoying the kiss. Chris doesn't know how to kiss "in that way", he was staring Darren's lips, he stop kissing Darren, he was hysteric "What's wrong Chris? You want me to stop?" "NO, no, no, never stop…'' And saying this Chris threw himself into Darren's face and with a big but soft smile in his face Darren says "Wow!"and continues.

The kiss was starting to be "wild", Chris was afraid, in every kiss Darren smiled, and this for Chris, was a great signal.

It can be possible…-Chris thought- why Darren, after all this time, how can he do this thing to me?

Chris stop kissing, Darren was looking at Chris, cute as ever, his puppy hazel eyes were the pupils more dilated than ever, he stopped "I'm going too fast right?" Chris wanted to kiss Darren, but he was too afraid and shocked to continue this, when Darren realized that he was going too fast he stopped and just hold Chris, and they stay a really long time that way, just hugging Chris.

Hours later…

"Do you want something to eat Dare?" "I think is time for me to go home…" "Pleeeeeeease stay here tonight !" "What?" "I-I mean…" Chris get blushed, he was like an tomato "Okay I stay here tonight!" "Really?" "Yees Chris" and Chris smiled and hug Darren tightly.

"Do you want Chinese or Mexican food Dare?" "I don't know, what do you prefer?" "I have a better idea!" "What?" "I can cook for us if you want" "Good idea Chris…"

So, Chris goes to the kitchen, he picked all the ingredients and start cooking . "Dare, if you want to use the notebook, you can" "Thanks, I'm gonna check my email" Darren starts to see his email, nothing new there, "Darren, after you're done there, can you put the dishes in the table?" "Of course!" Darren check his email, and after he did this, he put the dishes on the table like Chris asked "I think everything is ready" "Thanks Darren, just one minute, everything is almost done here" "Okay"

A few minutes later:

"Jeez, why your food is sooo good Chris?" "Because I made with love" "How cute grandma!" Chris laugh. After they had dinner, Chris picked up his notebook and check his email too "Okay I clean all here Chris" "No no no! I'm not gonna let you do this" "You can stop me, I'm already done!'' "You dumb cute little human" "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE CHRIS!" "Oh! I'm sorry sir…" Chris said, jokely.

Later in the night, Chris was putting new sheets in the bed, Darren entry in the bedroom and find Chris "I put on the bed clean clothes if you want" "Thanks" "Okay, everything is change and clean, you stay here in the bed and I will go take a shower, and if you want something you just…" Chris looked at Darren, and Darren was staring he, Darren come closer to him putting his hand around Chris waist and they locked eyes, hazel puppy eyes and baby blue eyes, was a good combination, a _really _good combination. Darren with his puppy eyes and pink glasses on his head, damn, how can he be so hot?

"I'm going to take a shower! "Okay Chris, when you're back, I want to talk with you" "Help me sir…"

Chris go to the bathroom and take a really quick shower.

"What are you thinking Chris?" "What?" "I'm not gonna let you sleep on the sofa "No, no you're'' Darren cut Chris "You're going to sleep with me of course!" Chris looked at Darren with an unbelievable expression _Oh God Darren what you just said_ –Darren thought-

Please Chris don't get blush! Oh my God Darren, what are you thinking? Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing? How can I say no to you? Damn, this stupid pink glasses, that stupid hot guy, stupid perfect body, damn it DARREN! Why did you do this thing to me? Why you can be so cute? – Chris thought and get really blushed – "I-I-I mean i-if you w-want…" Chris never have seem Darren so nervous, he almost can't talk, was cute.

WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID DARREN? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU DAMN HUMAM ? Oh my God, I need to get out of here… -Darren thought-

Chris came closer and put his arms around Darren's neck and kiss him in the lips , softly, "Of course I will Dare…" and Chris go to the other room. " Wow! Darren what is going on? Anyone never did this to you, I am so nervous, but I'm felling so… Jeez… I don't know…" Darren says whispering, he never think that a girl could ever do this to him… But this time was a guy, this time was his best friend, was Christopher… _Christopher Paul Colfer_ He was cute, hot, handsome, hot and…. I already said hot? Of course yes! How can he forgot this ?

So Darren lie down, slowly, he don't want to scare Chris away, Chris was like a scary kitten, if you go to fast he run away hissing. But, if you go slow and carefully he came to you with a lot of love, and Darren as his best friend knew that. So Chris came shy and lie down, he came closer to Darren and put his arm on his chest. He was burning, and Chris felt that. "It's okay if I do this right?" "O-of course" "You look kinda of cute when you get nervous" Darren smiled "You too baby" "I'm tired Dare" Chris get back to Darren, and he put his arms around Chris and they sleep.

**Day 2**

In the next day Chris was waking up, he put his hand on the other side of the bed "Good morning Dar…" he was alone, the other side of the bed was cold "Oh my God, was all this a dream? I didn't sleep with him? He didn't kissed me? He wasn't here hugging me? I wasn't in his arms last night?''

"Hey gorgeous! You're awake!" "Oh Darren…" Chris run and hug Darren "Hum…?" "Thanks God you are here" "Of course I am, where else I can be?" "I don't know, maybe… Maybe all this was a dream, maybe you didn't stay here…" "Hey baby, calm down, I am here with you, I stayed here last night here, I kissed you…" Oh God… This words sounds so good getting out of Darren's mouth, was so… Chris felt loved with Darren there, the only person who didn't was liking the visit was Brian he was jealous of Darren, and he express his jealous, Darren was in bathroom taking a shower when Brian go in the bedroom and go over Darren's clothes and cut all the clothes with his nails.

It was funny, because everybody thinks that cats and dogs don't have emotion, but Chris knew that, wasn't the first time that Brian did this to someone, one day Brian was so mad with Chris because he didn't give an toy for him, that he enter in Chris car and did a mess, like, he scratched ALL.

Darren enter in Chris's bedroom and put his clothes, Chris was in the living room watching television when Darren came in the door and saying with an angry, high pitched and funny voice "So, Chris, How do I look?" Chris can't stop laughing "Why did you do this to you clothes?" "What did you're LITTLE DEMONIAC KITTY did to my clothes? Why Brian? Why are you doing this?" Brian looked at Darren with a regret face "Oh, Darren, it's like you said _It's not even you, you see it's part of HIS chemistry THIS IS JEALOUSY_" "Brian look at me, I will never take Chris from you, Chris is yours, you just need to know how can we share Chris, because you love him, but I love Chris too. I really don't want fight with you, you are one of my best friend, so I forgive you! And now Chris is OURS, okay?" Brian look at Darren with an affirmative face like he understand every word Darren just said .

Chris didn't know if he laugh because Darren was talking with his cat, or freaking out because Darren said that he love Chris "Okay, that was funny" "What ? I'm just a normal **gay **speaking with a cat!" "Dare" "What?" "You said gay, you didn't mean guy?" "Y-yes of of of c-course".

"What you want to eat today?" "Hm, I have a idea" "What Dare?" "Can you teach me how to cook something?" Chris's eyes sparkled "Yes! What you want to learn?" "I want to learn how to bake cupcakes!" "Cupcakes Darren? How old are you? Five? You cannot lunch cupcakes! _And I want to teach you how to live in a adults world!_" "Come on Chris, pleeease?" And Darren looked at Chris with his puppy cute face "Are you thinking that if you make this cute face for me will change something?" "Cute face? I'm not doing any cute face, this is my normal face, it's not my fault if I am in the second place of cuteness guy in the world!" "Wow, second? I have to meet the first" "Hm… I don't think so" "Why, are you afraid that I fall in love with him? "No, it's because you don't need, the first is you" Darren came closer and kiss Chris, Chris stay static, just kissing him back. He can't close his eyes, his brain doesn't work anymore, but Darren's eyes stayed closed.

Brian was watching, he could see that Chris was happy with Darren, so he didn't fell jealous anymore, he was happy too, because now Chris wasn't unhappy anymore, he was with a sparkles in his eyes, he was in love.

Chris stop kissing Darren "So, do you want to start the cupcakes now?" "Okay…" "Pick that spoon for me Dare?" "Sure! Yeees! Now I'm going to know how to bake cupcakes!Weeee! Can we go to the market?" "Yes, I have to pick some things, what you need?" "I need everything that a cupcake need! Cupcake no, baby cupcakes! They need sparkles, glitter, pink… This kind of stuff! They need to be cute and fluffy" "What? Fluffy? What is a fluffy cupcake?" "A fluffy baby cupcake is a small cupcake with all of cute stuff! Sugar, spice and all kind of good stuff! Awn, already sounds cute!" "Dare?" "Yes honey" "Are you making fun of me?" "Why I will do this?" "Because your sounding too gay to be you" "Hum, Chris, baby, it's because I'm happy to be with you, and when I am with you I can be who I really am! And this is great! And… Wait, you said "**too**" gay? I already sound gay before?" "Yes… A little, why? You don't like when someone call you gay? It's that an offense to you?" "No Chris! Just sounds weird…" "Why?"

Because I am, I think, am I? – Darren thought- "Because when I was a kid, before I turn to be popular course, everyone called me gay because I loved Broadway and musicals , and, I don't know, it was weird… But, okay! Lets buy pinky things!" "Okay, what kind of "pinky" things you want?" "Hm, let me see…" "M&M's !""Of course! I love M&M's! They have the rainbow colors!" "And you gay is showing again Dare" "Come on Chris! Let me just be me!" "What the hell are you saying?" "Just… Just forget all I said…" "Okay, I'll try" "Take the pink colorant, to cover the cupcake" "You're really going to do pink cupcakes?" "Of course, pink is my favorite color!" "Yeah, I know" "Take that mini marshmallow and all kind of sweet stuff and of course Diet Coke" "You don't even like Diet Coke Dare…" "I know, but you like, and if you like, I can like too." "Oh you're so cute" "You're more baby".

There was a woman passing near them with a face of disgust and disapproval "Can you two stop it? This is a public place, there are kid here! And when you two act like this, I don't even know how to say what it is! It's disgusting! Stop it!"

Chris seems ashamed and sad he came closer to Darren hugging him tightly, hiring his face on Darren's chest, like he was a child. Darren gets angry "Stop it you! We can "act" the way we want, this is a public place like you just said. And the only person who's disgusting and annoying someone here is you, with your prejudice against us! And we are just talking! But if I want to kiss him, I kiss, because this is A PUBLIC PLACE and I can be who I really am!"

And Darren said it and pulls Chris close to him and kisses Chris. The woman was embarrassed, just looking at them, she felt bad and get out of there.

Chris takes a deep breath "Why you did this?" "I do not like people who do not respect the decisions, opinions and others' sexuality. Prejudice is just ignorance Chris, one day she will see that she is wrong." "So when you kissed me was just a revenge? Just an revenge? You can't do these things to me Darren! You think I don't have feelings? You think that, you can kiss me every time you want, that I will not have feelings?"

"Chris calm down!" "Calm down? How can I calm down? That was a bad idea Darren! I don't like when you do this! I felt bad, I felt really, really bad!" "But…" "But what? Don't stay right there just staring at me! You ar…"

Darren cut Chris and kisses him again "Oh, Shut up Chris" ''Oh God… Stop doing this Darren! Shit, why you keep doing this? I hate you! You damn human! You're ruining my life! You're idiot!" "You really want to know why I do this?""Of course! Damn it! I will not cry! I do not want to cry! I can control my feelin…" "I do this because I love you" -just silence- "What…? What did you said?" "I said that o love you" "Darren, y-you…" "Chris I love you, simple like that. I am in love with you. Did you understand?" "But, h-how can you be in l-love with m-me?" "It's simple, you are the most handsome, hot, cute and intelligent guy in the entire world, we like the same things, we are bout nerds and you love me." "H-how you k-know that I was… I am in love with you" "I can feel, when you are close to me, you feel happy.'' "Can we go home, please Dare?" "Of course baby, and we bake the cupcakes another day, okay?" "Okay".

In the way to Chris's house, they don't talk, Darren stayed all the time staring at Chris with his cute hazel puppy eyes and pink glasses on head. Chris was confused and shocked; Darren thought it's better to go home.

When they arrive, Darren picked his clothes and everything he bring and put on the car "What are you doing Dare…?" "I'm going home" "Why? You're leaving me? Please don't leave me" "No, I am just giving you time to think" "Think in what?" "You're confused Chris, I can see in your eyes, you don't have that sparkle in your eye anymore, and I don't want to be the reason." "But…" "Just give a break, okay?" "Okay… But, please, promise it's just a break? That you're never going to leave me?" "Sure baby" "How long?" "I don't know, you tell me when you are ready" "Hm, okay. I'll keep saying that but please promise, you'll never leave me?" "Yes baby, I promise" ''Bye" and Darren get back to Chris "Dare…" "Wha…"

And Chris pulled him close by the neck and kissed him, for Darren that was weird, I mean, always Darren kissed Chris, but this time, was Chris who kissed, he almost never kisses Darren, sure, Chris kissed him back all the time, but when Chris first it's like…Magic… I don't know, it's like you enter another world, it's a drug, when you experiment one time, and you want more and more every day. The kiss became to be more intense, passionate. Chris brought Darren closer to him, like if they want to be one.

For Chris, all this was magical, for Darren was hot and lovely at the same time. He felt dizzy, this was so... So... Good? No, good wasn't the word, the word was…

Jeez I can even think –Darren thought-

That was a kiss that Darren would never forget, was cute, soft, and ... Wow, there wasn't how can be described, was beyond perfect.

And during the kiss Darren felt a shiver down his neck to his waist, was Chris, He slid his hands slowly to Darren's waist. Darren thought – Wow Chris, you know what is air right?–

Chris stop kissing Darren, pulling out slowly than ever, of course Darren wanted more, but Chris wanted Darren to know, that when he come back he will waiting for him and will be more of "this".

"Bye Darren" and he closed the door quickly. Darren stayed with his bags on hand staring at the door like "Wow"

I cannot believe I did this - Chris thought with a smile in his face- Oh my God, I think I have to sleep, at last I don't need go to work tomorrow, I don't have any Klaine scenes… Klaine… Blaine and Kurt, Darren and Chris, CrissColfer… Damn world and words! All I can do is take Brian and go to sleep.

He hugs Brian so tightly that he can't move "Brian, you think he will come back?" Brian looked at Chris with a cute face, but, not that cute as Darren.

Darren what he just did to you? – He thought – Damn it! You really love he, doesn't? But, why? When? How? Darren asked himself, was him really in love with his best friend? With another guy? A handsome, cute, flawless, spectacular, talented, brilliant, amazing and hot… - Darren shivered- … So hot… WOW okay Darren wake up! What are you thinking? Darren was driving home when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Hi…" was Chris with a shyly cute voice "I just called to see if you had already gotten home" "Yes, I just open the door…" "Good to know… So, was just this. Good night Dare" "Night Chris…" "Dare…" Darren answered fast as he can "Yes Chris?" "I…I…" _Love you _ -Chris thought– but he can't say that, at least, not now… "Chris?" "I have to GO..." and He turn the cell phone of and hug Brian once more, this time, he slept.

He was about to say… I felt in his voice… Oh, I can't believe, what if, if he loves me too? Wait, too? Darren are you admitting? Are you sure? What are you going to do now? No, no, no, you need to be sure first. But, now how? Then Darren remind his song and start singing out loud:

"And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,

Doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,

But, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,

Well I still think that we're in love."

I'm soooo tired! I have to sleep, tomorrow I don't have any scenes, and I will not go to the set tomorrow will be better to take the day off to think…

**Day 3**

The morning was warm and great to go out and walk, Darren was waking up, he opened his eyes, he took a deep breath, the silence in his apartment was good, was a serene morn… BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP DAMN CLOCK! I FORGOT TO TURN IT OFF! Darren picked the clock and throw in the floor, he stayed intact and biping AAAH! SHUT UP, Darren broke the clock! AAH! I'm gonna take a shower…

Chris' was already wake, when his phone start ring, Oh… Who is…? When he looked at the screen, was Ryan.

"Good morning sunshine!" "Hello Ryan…" "Oh God Chris! What's going on with you?" "Nothing, just tired, sorry…" "Okay, I just want to know if you know why Darren pick the day of, I mean, he don't have any scenes today, but I don't know…" "I don't know too Ryan, in fact, why you call ME to ask something about Darren?" "Hum… I really didn't think about …Bye Chris!" "Bye?" and Ryan turn off the phone quickly "Okay, that was weird…"

"I think I need a coffee, my day is already awful. But, why Darren picked the day off, and why Ryan called me, asking about Darren? Okay, now I'm totally confused! And now I am talking to myself!" Brian was staring at Chris, scared "Why are you looking at me like this Brian? You never had a bad day? Brian, I'm going to the set bye!"

Chris arrived in the set, he was like crap, with dark circles in his eyes, he was more an sleepwalking then a person.

Darren hear his phone ringing he goes running to catch his phone, expecting was Chris calling, but wasn't, was Mark "Hey man what's up?" "Hey buddy! How you doing?" "I'm fine, do you know what happened to Chris?" "WHAT? WHY?" "I don't know, he just arrived at the set and he's with dark circles under his eyes and he seems like he was crying, and the way he is walking, I don't think is Chris, maybe just an zombie enter in his trailer and picked up Kurt's clothes…" "He's that bad?" "Yes" "Oh my God…" "Did you know something that I don't Darren?" "No…" "Wait, I think he is talking with himself, wait a minute, I'm going heard" "Okay, don't turn the phone off" "Sure" "Darren, he is singing an music" "What music? I can't hear" "He's singing one music, I think the music is Not Alone, because he repeat Not Alone all the time" "Not Alone? C-can you repeat what he sing?" "Of course!"

"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be..."

"Darren..." "What? Why you stopped" "He is crying" "Oh..." "Wait he start singing again"

"Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through"

"Oh my God…" "Hey, this music… Darren, are you crying?" This music, this music is mine and yes I am crying…" "Why are you crying?" "I-I have to go Mark...Please, take care of him for me.'' "Okay buddy, see ya"

"I can't believe I've made Chris cry, I've made _my_ Chris cry…" Darren was so bad, he couldn't sleep more, he felt bad and guilty, he start crying "I can't believe… I'm ruining Chris' life…" Saying this, he goes to his bedroom and cried a really long time, then falling sleep.

Was late in the night, Chris was in the kitchen, picking up on can of Diet Coke, when he's phone vibrates, Chris picked up he's phone hopefully wondering was Darren, but wasn't , was an anonymous message, he opened the message and start reading

From: Anonymous  
To: Chris  
Message: "Hey gorgeous… You maybe don't know me… But I know you well… I know, that you're alone in your house, alone… Only you and your cat, his name is Brian isn't it ? He's very cute… But not more than you are, I think you should start worrying , maybe have someone watching you…"

Chris picked up Brian, enter in his bedroom and lock all the doors and windows, with his phone in hands, he start reading his texts with Darren, after one hour he slept.

Day 4

Chris wake up with, again, his phone vibrating.

From: Anonymous  
To: Chris  
Message: "Hey gorgeous, sleep well? I just saw you waking up, and I think: he is probably going to Glee now… Isn't ? Drive safe…"

"God, am I in danger? Who can be? If someone try to kill me? And…- He heard a noise in the kitchen, he was too scared to go and see what was going on, than he saw a shadow…- I can't go there… And if… If he is there, waiting for me? I don't have any guns or anything here in my bedroom – Chris search with his eyes for something- Just this freaking lightsaber… Oh wait! My ninja stars! They are in my closet! And if I can throw the stars like I did on Conan's show? I can, I think…Maybe, I… - Chris heard again the noise, but this time more intense.

He picked up all his ninja stars and carefully go downstairs to see what was going on, He walked carefully and quietly down the hall, hiding, so the person who was there, didn't saw Chris. When he came into the kitchen door, he start laughing, was just Brian in the on top of the kitchen counter trying to reach the feed.

"Oh Brian! You scared me so much! I thought was someone trying to kill me. What are you doing up there? – Then Chris remembered that he forgot feeding Brian all day – Oh buddy… I'm so sorry, I promise you I'll never forget you again." Chris was feeding Brian when his phone vibrates again.

From: Anonymous

To: Chris

Message: Oh… Poor kitty cat! How can you forgot your own cat? He isn't special for you? Oh! How can I forgot… Just one person is special for you, the only one you will never going to forgot… Even when you don't want, but he is always in your head…

Is he talking about Da… that person? Oh Chris you're so stupid, he didn't say anyone's name, but your head is saying out loud DARREN! DARREN CRISS! DARREN EVERETT CRISS! Yes that stupid guy, that stupid hot person who said to you that he loves you! Why are you calling him an idiot? Look at you Mister! You are the dumbest person in the whole world!

Why I told him that I was… I am in love with him? Why I did this? Now he is confused. He doesn't love me back, maybe he don't even likes me… I ruined our friendship, I ruined my life, and probably his life too. What can I do now? How can I be so stupid? Even when I didn't done anything wrong I mess it up! I did the right thing leaving Chris. Or… wait, the right thing? I love him. In what way leaving the person you love is right? Oh his right, I am stupid, maybe the most stupid person in the whole world . I need to hug him, I need feel him in my arms, I need HIM… -Darren said and then he look at his piano- but I need to do this in the RIGHT way, I need something special, something romantic…, I could totally sing Teenage Dream for him but… *Click* Darren had an idea NOT ALONE! OF COURSE! He was singing this music one day after…I, well, left him. If someone come here in my house, they're probably think I'm nuts… Because I'm speaking with myself…

Naya enter in Chris' trailer with her Cheerio outfit "Wassup Kurt" "Really Naya? Please…" "Wow, you're really not okay, in fact, who's Naya?" "Please Naya, STOP" – Chris yelled- "Sorry for doing nothing" "I'm not in the mood" "What happened?" "Can't tell you" "Why you can't tell me? Is this about Darren?" _Thanks God I am an actor_ – Chris taught – "No, why should it be?" "Because yesterday you were singing Not Alone and crying, I said singing? I mean, screaming the music Not Alone…" "What?" "Don't play with me Porcelain !" Chris smiled "They don't even call Kurt Porcelain anymore, why you call me that?" "Because you're skin is like porcelain" "You know… They call you bitch" "And I am a bitch, in real life but I'm being cute with you now, because I want to know the truth" "Look how cute you sound" "Shut up Porcelain, now I'm speaking with Colfer" "I'm not going to tell you anything about this" "So it is about Darren" Chris got panicked, but he used all his acting skills to answer "No it's not" "I can feel it is" Chris got so angry, was like if a little kitty turn to be a lion "Shut up bitch, you know nothing" Naya tried to sound offended, but she can't, she was laughing so much and then she looks at Chris, he was serious "I'm not laughing Naya" "Serious Chris?" "Yes, and I am walking away now" Like he said, he walked away from his trailer, leaving Naya alone and totally shocked, she never had seem Chris saying stuff like that, he was sweet and cute, now he's… this…

Naya called Mark later in the day, Mark had took the day of just for fun. Mark was watching TV when Naya called him Hey Nay, how are you?'' "Worried" "What? What happened?'' "You see Darren almost every day, right?" "Yes…'' "Did you notice something awkward?" "In fact, yes, something about…" Naya cut him and they said together "Chris" "Yes, why? "Chris was like crap today, then I gone and talk to him and when I asked 'is this about Darren?' he panicked and call me bitch" Well he didn't said any lie…" "HEY" "Just kidding!" "Better" "But wait, Chris called you bitch?" "Yes" "Chris?" "Yeeees" "Chris Colfer?" "Yes Mark…" "Porcelain?" "Mark, shut up and listen to me, and yes this Chris" "Yes, I have noticed that something was wrong when Chris start 'singing'…" Naya cut him again and they say together "Not Alone" "Yeah! Get out of my head!" "I think everybody heard Chris singing and crying…" "Probably, then I called Darren, and I asked him if he knew, then Darren said 'Why? Is he crying?' I said yes, then Darren starts crying and he said 'I can't believe… what I've done…' Mark was explaining this to Naya, imitating Darren's crying voice. Naya almost fell in the ground laughing, then she realized "Wait, 'what have I done'? "Yes, then I asked if he wasn't telling me something, so he said 'I've got to go , and turn off his cell phone" "Interesting" "Good you think other's pain interesting, you are so cute!" "No, no, I mean, Chris and Darren" "You mean…" "Yes" "I can't say anything, I'm the most CrissColfer shipper in the whole world" "So let's get our eyes open, okay?" "Okay, love your idea, bye Nay-Nay" "Bye Mark" She said rolling her eyes.

"I think I should call Darren" Mark said picking his phone then his Iphone slides through his hand and "kiss" the floor "DAMN IT! I broke my Iphone" Now he's probably not going to call Darren… "Tomorrow I talk with him, after I go to the store – Mark tought-

Chris, now in his apartment, trying to write a new chapter for his book, but he can't, he was getting so frustrated. Brian was playing with a ball that inside was a bell, Chris was getting angry with that annoying noise, but when Brian come inside Chris bedroom, Chris screamed "STOP BRIAN! SHIT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOUGHT THIS STUPID BALL FOR YOU!" Picking the ball and throwing through the window, Brian instantly stopped and ran away, he never heard Chris screamed, never…

Chris cell phone starts ringing again "Ah, what the hell…" then he saw the shining message symbol "Oh no…"

From: Anonymous  
To: Chris  
Message: Why are you screaming? Look what time is it! Is THREE IN THE MORNING CHRISTOPHER! SHUT UP GORGEOUS…Or do you want me to come over and see you :) ? I can go right now…

Chris panicked (again), he starts searching for Brian "Brian please! Come here! I promise never scream to you again, come here honey!" Chris enters in the bathroom and found Brian, inside the bathtub, shacking with fear, Chris look into Brian's eyes "Brian, I promise I'll never do this again, but we have to get out of here now." Chris picked up Brian and goes downstairs running, Chris just picked his cell phone, his keys and his laptop and enters running in his car, putting Brian inside the cat box and turning on the car.

He was so scared, and Brian was too, Chris just enter in the car and start driving he don't even knew where was he going, but when he stopped the car, twenty minutes later, he found himself with Brian in one hand and knocking on someone's door.

Darren was finishing his music to Chris and he heard someone knocking in the doorn, he opened, Ryan was in front of Darren's apartment "Jeez, I forgot you were coming to pass me the new script!" "Why? Do you have company? I can come back tomorrow" "No, I just forgot… Come in! Sit on the couch, you want something to drink?" "No thank you Darren, so, you were working in the piano, right?" "Yes, I was working in a music, you know my music Not Alone?" "Yes" "So, I'm changing the words for someone…" "Hmmm, can I read?" "Noooooo, if you read you'll know who I'm talking about!" "I think I already know Darren…"

Twenty minutes later, Darren heard the door again, he was almost done with Ryan, but they were talking more than working "One minute Ryan" Ryan stayed in the couch, watching Darren getting the door, Darren opened the door, he froze when he saw Chris cleaning his tears with one hand and in the other hand, Brian. Brian jumped from Chris' arms into the apartment, Chris look inside the apartment and saw someone ''Oh, y-you have c-company… I should leave…" Darren grabbed Chris's arm "You're not going anywhere" Darren guide him to the sofa and sit by his side, Chris was crying, he closed his eyes in silence.

" I think I should leave…" Ryan says, Darrenguide him to the door "I'm sorry Ryan, but he needs me" "I know, I won't tell anyone Darren. I know that you two were together" Darren smiling, hugged Ryan "Thank you" "Bye Darren" "Bye" "Oh! And Darren, take the week for you two"

_**To be Continued...**_

**So! Thx for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Plz, if there is something you dont like it, or whatever... Please contact me! Thx again! XD**


End file.
